Como El Sol
by NoOnis
Summary: Tweek se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y ahora se arrepentía porque Craig lo odiaría cuando se percatara, que en el momento que había sido poseído, lo poseyó a él.


**COMO EL SOL**

* * *

Su corazón tamborileaba estrepitoso.

Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido terminar de esta forma? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pero se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera pudo evitarlo

Sus tremolantes dedos acariciaban la lozana piel de la espalda que poco a poco se había ensanchado. Él había sido testigo de los diversos cambios que ocurrieron en el cuerpo que lo estrechaban en ese momento.

Habían pasado siete años juntos y esa era la primera vez que…

No se atrevía a si quiera pensarlo, le avergonzaba a sobremanera lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Era su novio. Sí, pero un novio falso.

Solo diez años tenían cuando empezaron esa relación falsa que poco a poco se convirtió en costumbre… o al menos eso creía, pues después un par de años se percató que le gustaba estar tomado de la mano, sentir su cercanía, escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre y cómo solía llamarlo con apodos cariñosos. Poco después aparecieron las mariposas, el calor en su rostro cada vez que lo veía y ese nerviosismo diferente cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Su primer pensamiento era que se había contagiado de alguna gripe, pero conforme sus síntomas empeoraban creyó seriamente que moriría.

Pero no lo hizo. Pensaba entonces que aquello era normal, era su mejor amigo y habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que cada vez que estaban separados añoraba estar junto a su presencia.

Cuando crecieron, las personas del pueblo empezaron a mirarlos expectantes, esperando al momento en que se comportaría como una pareja y así fue como recibió su primer beso, un roce nada más. Sin darse cuenta, cada día esperaba el momento de que sus labios se tocaran al momento de saludarse o despedirse.

Sí. Se había enamorado, pero no le pudo dar nombre a ese sentimiento hasta hacía dos años.

Aún le sorprendía cómo sus brazos calzaban perfectamente en su delgada figura. Se sentía protegido de todos los monstruos en su cabeza, estaba en casa. Y eso era lo que le asustaba más. Porque no entendía cómo Craig Tucker podía estar con él. Cómo era que lo prefería a él cuando podía tener a cualquiera que quisiese sin importar el sexo.

Él era apuesto, Tweek tenía un aspecto demacrado.

Él tenía un cuerpo tonificado y una estatura envidiable, Tweek tenía un cuerpo delgado y petizo.

Tenía que ser un error ¿No?

¿Estaría soñando?

Tweek subió la mirada, y ahí se encontraba el rostro de Craig Tucker, durmiendo plácidamente con sus labios parcialmente partidos.

Esos labios que lo habían besado apasionadamente.

Su mente evocó los sucesos que ocurrieron unas horas antes. Habían subido a su habitación a jugar algún videojuego en su vieja consola. En un momento empezaron a discutir porque él le había ganado una partida y Craig era un mal perdedor.

.

 _Tweek tuvo que tomarse la barriga mientras se carcajeaba._

─ _¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?_

 _Pero no podía responderle ya que la risa se lo impedía. Craig lo había retado y había perdido tan épicamente que no pudo evitar aguantar la risa como en primer lugar había supuesto._

─ _¡Vas a ver maldito inadaptado! ─dijo en mofa con su usual tono monótono, sin embargo, esa media sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba._

 _Craig se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de recobrar la poca decencia que le quedaba. Siendo él más grande en todo sentido, pudo someterlo sin mucho esfuerzo, apoyando todo su peso sobre él, pero las risas no cesaron._

─ _¿De qué te reías?_

─ _¿De qué... m-más? Nhg ¡De ti!_

─ _Vas a ver pequeño tramposo ─dijo haciéndole cosquillas en los costados─. Nadie se mete con el gran Craig Tucker, ni siquiera su novio_

─ _E-está bien ¡Arg! Está bien... ¡Tú ganas!_

 _Las cosquillas se detuvieron, pero su peso siguió sobre él, impermutable. Curioso miró el rostro de Craig, se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca observándolo con esa mirada extraña que a veces le lanzaba._

 _Él era hermoso. Aunque para Tweek esa palabra se quedaba corta. Él era algo de otro mundo, como una estrella caída._

 _Se miraron de esa forma por lo que pareció unos minutos, hasta que los labios de Craig se posaron sobre los suyos, con una intensidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y su mente por primera vez en su vida se quedó en silencio. Eran suaves y calientes, como una tarde de verano._

 _Su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, moviendo sus labios con lentitud, como si estuviera tanteándolos, estudiándolos con cuidado. Entonces la lengua de Craig lamió su labio inferior y él partió sus labios, dejándolo entrar, disfrutando de su sabor._

 _Sintió las grandes manos de Craig deslizarse bajo su camisa, tocando la piel de su estómago, subiendo por su abdomen._

 _¡Ngh!_

 _Los brazos de Craig lo rodearon y se sentó en el piso, levantándolo hasta quedar sobre su regazo, Tweek se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, como si fuese la posición más natural del mundo. Craig se incorporó sin soltarlo ni dejar de besarlo. Lo depositó en la cama._

 _Sintió sus manos acariciar nuevamente su torso desnudo. Los labios de Craig se desviaron por su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros. No podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su vientre y un calor ardiente en cada parte de su piel._

 _Sus gemidos hicieron regresar aquellos labios a su boca._

 _Él quería tocarlo. Quería sentirlo. Así que Tweek se aventuró dubitativo por el cuello de Craig, hasta tocar la melena negra, enrollando las suaves hebras entre sus dedos. Acariciando su cuero cabelludo, al no tener objeción, sus manos bajaron por su espalda, sentía los músculos moverse, su piel erizarse._

 _Craig se incorporó para quitarse la camisa y dejarla caer al lado de la cama ¡Oh Dios!_

 _Él desabotonó su camisa y lamió su tetilla. Una oleada de calor lo abrazó, sintió su cuerpo temblar de una manera diferente. ¿Qué le ocurría?_

 _Sus labios besaron cada parte de su piel, haciéndolo retorcerse y se detuvo._

─ _Tweek ¿Puedo tocar tu pene? ─dijo con socarronería con esa media sonrisa pícara que no esperó a su respuesta para meter su mano en sus pantalones._

 _¡Oh Dios Mío!_

 _Y besó y lamió cada pequeña parte de él hasta la locura._

 _Él deseaba tocarlo también, él quería conocer cada recoveco de su cuerpo, quería hacerle lo mismo o lo que él deseara recibir. Y así lo hizo, hasta que Craig lo retuvo._

─ _Quiero poseerte y si seguimos así no voy a poder... ─su voz era entrecortada, su cuerpo tremolaba en sensibilidad._

 _Tweek se recostó, sí, él deseaba ser poseído, quería entregarle todo lo que tenía, lo que era. Quería ser uno con Craig._

─ _¡Oh Dios! ¡E-ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ─se tapó el rostro con ambas manos cuando sintió la punta de su falo punzante entre sus nalgas._

 _Las manos fuertes de Craig separaron las suyas de su rostro, apresándolas al costado de su cabeza._

─ _No ─dijo, observándolo con esos maravillosos ojos color oliva con diminutos destellos dorados, como si pequeñas gotas doradas se hubiesen incrustado en sus irises que eran enmarcados por pestañas negras. Sus labios delicadamente hinchados y ese rubor en su rostro que se esparcía hasta su pecho─. Quiero ver tu rostro en el momento que te haga mío_

 _Craig se introdujo con parsimonia y sutileza. Su rostro se contrajo al principio pues se sentía extraño y un poco doloroso, pero cada tanto Craig se detenía para dejar que se acostumbrara, repitió el procedimiento hasta que estuvo completamente en él._

 _Uno pensaría que el dolor lo apabullaría, pero se sentía pleno, completo, como si hubiese hallado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. La molestia cesó casi de inmediato y Craig se movió con lentitud provocando que el intenso fuego se incrementara, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Craig tomó sus muñecas con una sola mano y la otra acariciaba su falo en constantes subidas y bajadas._

─ _¡Ngh! ¡Craig! ¡Argh! ¡Craig! ─gruñía entre gemidos excitados, su cuerpo se alzaba imitando el movimiento de su mano, sentía un remolino de sensaciones que lo estaban llevando a la completa locura, sentía que todas las cosquillas viajaban hasta el centro de su masculinidad y erupcionaba en un orgasmo._

 _Fueron unos instantes después que sintió cómo se derramaba en él._

 _Craig tomó su camiseta para limpiarse a él mismo y a Tweek sin importarle demasiado que después quedara inservible la prenda de vestir y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos._

 _._

¡Oh No!

¡Oh Dios!

Seguramente lo odiaba. LO ODIABA. ¡CRAIG LO ODIABA!

¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¡Seguramente algo había enfermado a Craig! ¡Un alien había implantado algún parásito en él! Y ahora... ahora que se diera cuenta lo que había ocurrido ¡LO ABORRECERÍA!

Nadie querría estar con él ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo había podido creer que estaba bien hacer lo que hizo?

 _Pobre iluso, en verdad pensaste por un momento que ¿Craig querría estar contigo?_

 _Solo mírate, eres un inadaptado, un pedazo de estiércol. Inservible, sin nada para ofrecer más que espasmos y paranoia. ¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA ESTAR CONTIGO?_

Nadie.

 _Así es. NADIE. ¡NADIE!_

No podría soportarlo. Si Craig lo odiaba y se alejaba de él ¿Qué haría? Era su rayo de luz en la oscuridad de la noche, el pilar principal de su existencia, sin él, nada tendía sentido, sin él, no le quedaba nada ni nadie.

Pero era lo mejor ¿No?

Él quería que Craig fuese feliz. Es lo que más deseaba y si estaba con él solo lo detendría, ya lo había hecho por siete años.

¿Por qué había durado tanto esa relación si era ficticia?

Sus temblores regresaron de nuevo. Sentía su garganta quemarse en la desesperación que empezaba a carcomerlo. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar que algunos de sus gritos nerviosos escaparan. Se sentía impotente, solo quería una salida. No podía aguantarlo más.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

Retrajo su mano de la espalda de Craig a su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse.

El cuerpo desnudo de Craig se acurrucó más, abrazándolo con más fuerza, como si supiera que estaba a punto de huir. Su pierna tonificada lo apresó por los muslos. ¿Cómo era que el simple roce le provocaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo?

—¿Tweek? —el colchón rechinó cuando Craig se hizo a un lado para observarlo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

¿Cómo lo sabía? Le dolía el corazón.

—Ey, por favor habla conmigo

—¡Ngh! S-Solo termi-mina con e-esto de-de una vez...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu y y-yo

Hubo un silencio prolongado antes de que escuchara su voz varonil y ligeramente nasal.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —preguntó nuevamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz monótona de Craig quebrarse y titubear.

—Solo dilo —se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos pero estas continuaban cayendo sin importar que tanto las disipara—. Que soy in-inservible, ¡Ngh! ¡una ba-basura sin val-valor y que me tuviste lástima y por e-eso pasó... pasó... —barbotó.

—Mírame —demandó Craig.

—Solo dilo ¡Ngh! Si.. si te miro perderé el valor de escucharlo

—Entonces mírame

—P-Por favor Craig... No hagas esto más difícil para los dos... solo dilo ya que yo no soy capaz...

—Tweek...

—¡Por favor! ¿Quién querría estar conmigo? ¡Arg! Tiene razón ¿Sabes? solo soy un inadaptado social, con espasmos y paranoia, ni siquiera soy atractivo, soy inservible y sin valor.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Eres Tweek Tweak ¡Maldita sea! Y un carajo si te voy a decir las estupideces que quieres escuchar ¿Entendiste?

Craig soltó un suspiro antes de proseguir. Tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos. ¡Jesús! ¿Por qué el simple contacto lo empezaba a tranquilizar?

—Y quiero que entiendas esto: Eres irremplazable, maravilloso, todos los días me sorprendes y eso que hace siete años que estamos juntos, cada día que pasa está tan llena de felicidad que no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú, brillas con tu propia luz, eres hermoso en todo sentido hasta tus espasmos y paranoia

Me encanta cada una de tus facetas, nunca fingí... bueno quizás el primer año, pero después de que pasó toda la euforia ¿Por qué crees que me mantuve a tu lado?

—No lo sé.

—Porque quería estar contigo y pensé que tú también ¡Maldita sea! Hasta empezamos a despedirnos con castos besos, no quería presionarte a hacer nada, pero ¡Demonios Tweek! ¿Cómo puedes dudar que te amo después de que por primera vez hicimos el amor?

—¿Qué...?

—Te amo —dijo tersamente, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar—. Amo cada parte de ti, con todo y tus defectos porque es lo que te hace Tweek

—P-Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Y quiero que entiendas otra cosa: que estás atrapado conmigo, que voy a hacerte mi esposo y te amaré hasta el último momento de mi vida ¿Queda claro?

Tweek sonrió, la maldita sonrisa más brillante que Craig hubiera visto en su maldita vida.

Él era como el sol.

—Yo también te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, soy tuyo para siempre

—¡Bien! Y justo ahora se me antoja demostrarte cuan mío eres

Esa noche se demostraron el amor que sentían ambos no solo con caricias y besos, sino con palabras, profesándose todo lo que habían guardado en el transcurso de los años que habían esperado para confesarlo.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Tenía esta historia lista hace unos meses y la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo, así que hoy buscando entre mis escritos, lo encontré y decidí subirlo.

Sin otra cosa que decir, espero les guste.

Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

¡Adiosín!


End file.
